Death's Calling
by Komamura's son
Summary: The DWMA had kept a watchful eye over Gruntilda over the years. But with her many defeats, Lord Death is growing more concerned about the Heroes that took her down. At the same moment, Banjo is beginning to question who he is, wondering about his innocent natured personality. Perhaps a new life would help bring it to light? First Male OCxBanjo fic.
1. Chapter 1: Innocent Bear

**Crossing Soul Eater, a great anime and manga, with a great classic game, Banjo Kazooie, mixing in a bit of the first M slash pairing for Banjo... Because there wasn't enough M stories for it, and no one has written anything for our favorite Honey Bear being gay. So I'm giving it a try. I don't know how often this will get updated, but we'll see how much fun I have writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own original cartridges of Banjo Kazooie and Banjo Tooie. As for Soul Eater... I want to cosplay as Death The Kid... Anyone know how to die three white stripes on black hair?**

* * *

The snow was falling at a slower rate than usual on the ice side of Hailfire Peaks, the Honey Bear felt that maybe the fact that a snowy mountain reservoir seated next to a volcano was finally causing the two to cancel each other out. Though the two feet deep snow was suggesting that it was just the warmest day for this side.

Although his own fur protected against the bitter cold, Banjo couldn't help but wish he had more than just yellow shorts and a blue backpack as clothing. Though Spiral Mountain had no shopping mall, so the luxury of other clothes were scarce. But he never complained nonetheless, it wasn't as if he was living here, he only visited Boggy at his Igloo every two weeks or so, no need for further clothing if he was hardly going to use it.

"Will you hurry it up, I'm freezing my tail feathers here!" Banjo smiled from the usual banter from his closest friend living in his blue backpack.

"We're almost there, Kazooie, be patient." He answered back with no hint of annoyance in his voice. "We'll get to Boggy's in no time." Upon mention of the former sled racing Polar Bear, the scarlet Breegul popped out free of her home and pecked the back of the Banjo's head.

"You can go by yourself, I don't want to get stuck babysitting those bratty kids." She huffed, a horrible memory coming back. A month ago, all three of his children played roughly with her. "I'm not going to get mangled by Prissy, Douchy, and Fatty."

"It's Soggy, Moggy, and Groggy. And if you don't want to go, you can at least go to Humba Wumba's Wigwam and wait until I get back." The bear crossed his arms and pouted. Kazooie turned her back from him.

"Sounds like a great idea, have fun." With that said, the Breegul took flight in the opposite direction from Broggy's home. The Honey Bear shook his head and began to trot through the snow. He felt the warmth of exercise warm his body needed. After leaping up a few ledges, the Igloo was within five feet from his position. Though there was no need to rush, Banjo still sprinted to the entrance for more warmth, nearly everything in the Igloo was made of ice, he would be shielded from the weather, but not the cold.

After stomping the snow off the padding of his paws, Banjo smiled as he found the usual heavy set Polar Bear lounging in his chair. Eyes glued to the TV, the set was a screen with a ice block holding it in place, he always wondered if the TV was bought that way or they made it... If it was the former, then who in the world would supply Ice Block Televisions?

"Hello Boggy." The Honey Bear greeted to the Polar Beer, Boggy nearly flinched and fumbled for the remote control, switching whatever he was watching to some bad reception, but soon calmed down as soon as he saw that the person walking in was Banjo.

"Oh... It's just you Banjo, I thought you were my wife." He took in a breath of chilled air, relaxed that it was only his friend.

"Why did you freak out?" Banjo took a seat on the cold ice couch next to the older Polar Bear. He stared Boggy, eyes filled with curiosity.

"I was uh... Finally getting to watch the Bear Babes video, I was scared that Mrs. Boggy would catch me watching porn." He took the remote back into his paw and switched the DVD back on. Banjo felt his thoughts break apart and shatter, shielding his eyes from watching.

"Boggy! I don't wanna see that stuff!" The Honey Bear felt more uncomfortable here than any other place he's been in, not even in the stomach of Clanker did he feel this unsettled.

"Oh c'mon, this is actually pretty hot as I thought it was." Boggy tugged at his scarf, heat filling his entire body. Banjo cowered behind his paws and hoped for the day to end or for his death to come quickly and painlessly. Never in his life had he wanted to be put in a situation as lewd as this, he was content having a quiet and adventurous life with Kazooie. "I get it, Bears aren't your thing, maybe you'd prefer a certain Breegul."

"Kazooie!? I would never even think about it!" He put his paws away from his eyes to give Boggy a stern look, soon regretting doing so after catching sight of the Polar Bear in all his entirety, it being the first time Banjo ever seen reproductive organs aside from himself. He felt the blood rush through his face and his entire body heat causing the ice sofa to melt.

"I-I'm gonna give you some privacy!" The Honey Bear leaped out of his puddle of a seat and dashed out the Igloo, taking a leap into the cool snow, returning his body temperature to normal. Most of the icy ground melting beneath him and soaking through his fur. Turning his body over to stare at the cloudy sky, Banjo could still feel the blood rush to his cheeks just from the memory of the sight of the dirty movie. But was it really the triple X rated video that caused him to blush so much? Yes, he felt embarrassed to be in the same room as the movie playing, but he didn't catch sight of it nor wanted to. Only thing remotely close to sexual was Boggy's erection.

"Banjo! You coming back in? I put it on pause for you." Salvation came for him in the form of a question.

"Uh... No thanks, I think I'm gonna head back home. See ya Boggy, have uh... Fun." Feeling emotionally drained and humiliated, the Honey Bear rolled over continuously until he fell off the small cliff and into yet another large pile of snow. If this wasn't feeling at an all time low, he had no idea what was.

"Hey Honey Breath, why are you dead in the snow?" He felt a familiar sharp beak tap the back of his head. Soon having warmth fill his back, Kazooie resuming her rightful spot in the backpack.

"I don't want to talk about it... Let's just go home..." Slowly rising off the ground, Banjo treaded the icy hills to return to the volcanic area of Hailfire Peaks. Feeling the intense heat coming off of the lava that flowed throughout the area. Soon hopping over footholds and soon finding the exit stairway to the Isle O' Hags.

After much walking, the Honey Bear returned back to his small home in Spiral Mountain, hanging the blue backpack with his friend still occupying it on the rack, and collapsing onto the bed. Hoping sleep would come instantly and stay as that, with no memory of today's events in his mind when he wakes.

* * *

Clouds drifted by, the room appearing to be a large open area with many crosses stuck down into the dirt. Yet the sight of window panes assorted around the painted sky brought back the feeling of being indoors. A tall mirror stood at the center of the room, cloaked figure wearing a cartoon skull mask stared off into the mirror, awaiting something.

Footsteps began to periodically sound off, each in unison. Three figures were seen making their way through a hall that lead to the center, the hall being made up of Guillotines with red wood.

The cloaked figure turned around and waved with a cartoonish looking hand.

"Well, Hiya Kiddo, it's nice of you to stop by." The voice being incredibly fake and childish.

The three figures came into view, a black haired boy in the middle of the two teenage girls, one of a light blond the other being a brunette. One appearing child like and happy, the other looking bored and uninterested. Both wearing similar clothing of a red sleeveless sweater and a cowboy hat, though the older of the girls wore jeans while the other wore shorts. The boy in the center wearing a black suit, white stripes appearing as buttons as well as decorations for the shoulders. A cartoon skull brooch around his neck, similar to that of the mask of the cloaked man. His eyes appearing golden yellow, hair appearing to have three white stripes on the left side of his head, leaving the other half to remain a solid black.

"Father, need I remind you that _you_ called us here, you spoke of a special mission." The boy responded, crossing his arms to appear stern.

The masked man tilted his head and soon bounced a bit, regaining the memory.

"Right, my mistake son, for years I've been aware of a small witch in an unknown Island. She was harmless at the time and soon the problem resolved itself, this Witch ended up getting defeated and sealed under a rock. To think a rock can seal a Witch, to seal the Kishin I had to use his own skin..."

"Lord Death... You were explaining..." The brown haired girl tried to bring the man back to reality, a large sweatdrop forming on her head.

"Ah yes, well, two years later, she escaped the rock with help of her sisters. The Witch was only bones, but her new goal was to suck the life out of those around her to restore her own life... The problem itself was resolved once again without the DWMA getting involved."

The young man sighed after hearing more lore.

"Father, what does this story have to do with us?"

"I may not be done with the story, but she returned recently returned only to get taken down yet again... The person who defeated her was the very same who stopped her multiple times before. I want you to go to the Isle O' Hags, venture into Spiral Mountain, and confront this Honey Bear." Lord Death stepped aside to allow the three to gaze at the mirror.

"It's a bear, a bear~!" The blond giggled uncontrollably, seemingly not taking the situation seriously.

"Father, you must be joking, a bear took down a Witch numerous times?" He stared at the Honey Bear, he was wearing a pair of yellow shorts, a shark tooth necklace around his neck held together by a single thread. The bear was sleeping on a bed, occasionally tossing and turning.

"I am not joking, Kid. Under no circumstances do you harm him, only verify what his intentions are and if you can, take him, and any accomplices, back here to me." All three nodded and walked away. _'A bear... This is interesting.'_

* * *

**First chapter finished. Ah Banjo, how I always enjoy your innocence... And playing your games. (So happy I still have a working N64)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this new story, with an extra chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter of a new enemy?

**Chapter two, warning... A bit descriptive and sexual... hell this whole story will be at times, but I'll give fair warning in these notes. And here's a shocker... I'm planning this story out. Weird, I know!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone wants to own Banjo Kazooie after the Microsoft buy out...**

* * *

The wind blew through the young man's hair. The ocean breeze scent filling his nostrils as he searched the horizon for the Isle O' Hags. He still found it ridiculous that it had a name like that. It sounded as if his Father named the island himself.

"Hey Kid, are we getting any closer to the island?" Staring off to one of the Pistols in his hands, the reflection of the brown haired girl appearing on it.

"I'm not sure Liz, I don't exactly see it anywhere at the moment." His eyes scanned the sea again, finding only a small speck in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. "Never mind, I think I found it." Pivoting his skateboard to face the island, the young man readied his Beelzebub to fly at top speed. Once the targeted island came into full view, Kid could only marvel at the strange structure of it.

"Is that a Volcano and a Snowy Mountain right next to each other?" Liz asked, although she was not the best at geography and physics, she was well certain that this was clearly impossible.

"Indeed it is, Patty, find anything else interesting?" The boy looked over at the other Pistol to get a round of laughter.

"I see an amusement park, can we go sis?! Can we?" _'An amusement park... So this island is inhabited by more people than just a Bear?'_

Kid thought to himself for a moment before increasing altitude and soaring above the island's landscape. Every so often he would find a strange oblong structure that seemed way out of place for a secluded island, A factory, an barren Caveman location, Hell even pieces of land floating in the sky one piece of which had a large Cheese Wedge on it.

"It's official, this place makes no sense..." A large sweat drop accumulated onto the Pistol that was Liz.

"Enough about that, we have a mission to fulfill, keep an eye out for anything that might be Spiral Mountain."

* * *

"Ugh... ngh..." The Honey Bear tossed a turned in his bed. The covers were long thrown aside on the floor, Banjo sweating from the intensity of the dream. He could only see the same sight from today. The sight of another man's erection was causing a bit of discomfort, something deep within himself ached and begged for more. Though he could not understand why he felt this way, the fire in the his core scorched his very being from it.

"Ah~" He could only moan from the foreign feeling, still not quite sure how he could feel this way. The Polar Bear never aroused him in this way until today. Though from the exotic feeling he was experiencing, clear thoughts were near impossible for him at the moment.

Still in his lust filled dream state, the Honey Bear found that his shorts were even too much for his comfort. After much difficulty, Banjo managed to peel them off and exposed himself to the cool air. Though his body heat was already soaring and hard enough to cool down.

"Boggy..." He mumbled and soon rolled over on his stomach. Soon finding himself rubbing up against the mattress. Rubbing soon became full out thrusts which soon brought the Honey Bear to climax and unload his seed onto his bed. The effects of the dream calming down and his body going limp from release. At last Banjo was able to sleep soundly.

However, when the sun began to rise, the Honey Bear woke up to a strange scent. Quickly waking up and noticing his sheets thrown on the floor along with his favorite yellow shorts.

"What did I do last night...?" He scratched the back of his head while he got up to put on the shorts and soon notice the large stain on his mattress. "Oh no..."

Thinking quick, Banjo recovered the sheets and placed them over his bed to and fixed them in place, hoping that he could get rid of the stain at a later time. After a quick sniff of his body, he found that the scent still carried onto him and he reeked of a bit of sweat.

"A little dip in the lake will help..." He sighed as he walked over to the door, turning the knob ever so gently as the wooden door creaked silently upon swinging outward. After shutting the door behind him, the Honey Bear made a break for the water that surrounded the entire Spiral Mountain. When he reached the edge of the water, Banjo executed a backflip and hand his back crash into the water as he fell into the water. Sinking a bit low at the moment, he opened his eyes to look at the light pour into the lake, the sound of the river water rushing into it.

With the oxygen in his lungs giving him a bit of buoyancy, he quickly rose to the top again and allowed himself to breathe in fresh air. Banjo relaxed himself and began to stare up at the sky while he soaked in the water. Roughly scrubbing his fur to get rid of all the worries and mess. After thirty minutes had passed, the Honey Bear decided to get out and check up on Kazooie, he shivered, not from the cold but from the memory of the string of pranks the Breegul managed to pull when Banjo left for an hour.

Banjo shook himself, the water spraying in all directions from the vigorous shaking. Though it wasn't enough to get all the water off his body, he didn't mind the chill from air drying. walking back to his home, he sighed as he hoped no rebuttal would be waiting for him the second he opened the door. As he reached for the doorknob, Banjo could hear a faint noise coming from the direction of Spiral Mountain, it sounded much like a jet stream if he ever heard one. Looking over his shoulder, he could see a young man riding a... To his shock, a flying skateboard. It was difficult to see from his distance, what it was that this human was doing, but from his distance, he could see the sunlight reflecting off something in his hands. With closer inspection, the Honey Bear felt his blood turn cold upon seeing the Pistols in his hands.

Whoever this person was, he was armed and therefore dangerous. Based off this man's strange appearance, flying skateboard, and weapons, while visiting Spiral Mountain where only one known family lives, it could only mean one thing. This person must be a relative of the Witch, Gruntilda, and wanting to get payback, also meaning that this could be their chance to finally getting their Banjo Threeie game.

Quickly entering his house, the Honey Bear found that the Breegul was waking up. Kazooie yawned for a moment and soon catching wind of something.

"What's that smell... Did you wet the bed again, wittle baby?" As usual, it was a tease, under any other circumstances Banjo would let it slide by cooking breakfast, but he had urgent news.

"Not now Kazooie, we might be getting a new game!" The scarlet bird stared at the Honey Bear, soon teetering on her rack from excitement.

"About damn time, is Grunty back?" Banjo responded by grabbing his backpack and leading Kazooie to the window. She titled her head for a moment when she saw the boy on the flying skateboard.

"Nope... Can't be her, or a relative, he's way too handsome to be related to the eyesore." Putting on the backpack and rushing out the door, the bear responded.

"Family or not, we gotta jump at this opportunity, we might not get another chance." Running down the hill to reach the lake's edge and to the mystery guest.

"Hey over there!" Banjo called out to the teenager. The strange young man turned his board to face the Bear and Bird and smiled.

"Well that was easy, didn't take long at all to find you bear." He began to descend to the ground and stepped off the skateboard, which dissipated into black smoke in the shape of skulls, the smoke quickly gathered into the sleeves of the man. He took a long look at Banjo, eyes appearing to see through him. _'What's this!? There are two souls but only one bear and they're the souls of a Meister and Weapon... Perhaps another experiment.'_

"Bear, I need to confirm something, show me your Weapon then you will have to come with me." Banjo stared in question, wondering what he meant by weapon. The closest thing he had to that was Kazooie, but he considered her as his partner and not a weapon.

"I don't get what ya mean, I don't have a weapon." Kid scoffed at the statement.

"Don't lie, I know you have a Weapon with you at the moment." At the moment that he raised his voice in a bit of irritation, the Breegul decided to take a look at the situation and stared at Kid.

"What the hell is wrong with your hair, ya trying to stick out bub?" Though he should have been more concern with the fact that a bird was in the Honey Bear's backpack the whole time, said bird also brought up his asymmetrical hair which caused him to have yet another breakdown.

"Dammit... I'm trash... Just stupid trash..." Although Banjo wanted to be sympathetic towards the now crying young man, Kazooie on the other hand was laughing and continuing to mention the boy's hair. Kid was soon on the ground, pounding his fist into the dirt and crying. Though he was a bit shocked when he heard uncontrollable giggling and a worried sigh. Banjo even fell back on his rear when the pistols glowed a bright pink and soon assumed the form of two young women. One falling over and laughing while the other was attempting to comfort the saddened boy.

"Kazooie... What's going on?" The bear asked, while the his partner shrugged.

"I don't know, should we just blow them up with a Grenade Egg?"

"I don't thi-"

"Too late, this is way better!" The Breegul yelled back, interrupting him by tossing over her beloved exploding egg. The Grenade Egg quickly detonated, and sent the trio soaring through the skies. "That takes care of that, now go make breakfast, I'm starving."

Banjo shook his head, but the all too familiar rumbling in his stomach. Walking back up the trail to enter his home, making his way into the kitchen and beginning to prepare a meal. Though in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder about the strange kid and his pistols that were apparently women.

* * *

**It wouldn't be Banjo Kazooie without a few Fourth Wall Breaks. Hell, that's one of the few reasons it's so memorable and fun. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this new story, and the first ever BanjoxMale Oc in Fanfiction. So... Yeah, I paired yet another character with a guy for the first time.**


	3. Chapter Threeie: Misunderstanding

**Third chapter and... Or should I say, the Threeie Chapter, Hahaha... I was never good at puns anyways...**

**Disclaimer: Only from my mind could Banjo Kazooie and Soul Eater join together.**

* * *

The Honey Bear smiled as he finished off the last few sips of his coffee. Kazooie still eating through her mound of bird seed, but nonetheless just as full as Banjo was. After their breakfast, the Breegul resumed her position in the blue backpack with Banjo looking over his shoulder to face her.

"So what should we do to-" However, Banjo was interrupted by hard knocking on their door.

"Better answer that first, moron." The bird jest at him, the Honey Bear shook his head and promptly made his way to the front door, upon opening it, he was face to face with the strange boy from earlier, pistols aimed directly at Kazooie. "What? No 'Hello, how are you?' Jerk..."

The scarlet Breegul openly insulted the man while currently at point blank range. Which only resulted in a sharper glare from the golden eyed teenager.

"Kid, do you really want to shoot this bird just for insulting you?" The reflection of the brunette girl flashed over the metal of one of the pistols. It was at this moment that Banjo wasn't sure why he wasn't speaking or even shutting the door on them, but he blamed his good natured spirit that kept him as kind as he could be.

"This bird deserves to die Liz!" He barked, apparently still mad over the hair joke and grenade launch. Then again, pretty much anyone would hold gun to the other if they were pulled into that situation.

"Dammit Kid." The pistol glowed a bright pink, the light soon flowing out of his hand and assuming the form of the brunette girl next to him. "Like it or not, that bird is the bear's partner, Lord Death said to take in the bear and any accomplices. That means the bird too."

Kid sighed heavily before crossing his arms and refusing to make eye contact with his weapon.

"You should listen to your girlfriend, she surprisingly has a brain!" It was then that Banjo held his forehead in his palm and wished he had the courage to reprimand the Breegul to be kinder to people. Soon the older Thompson sister was glaring at the bird and close to yelling obscenities as well. But none were prepared for the dreaded Grenade Egg that Kazooie tossed yet again. The blast sending the two, three with the other pistol included, into the sky.

"Kazooie, can't you go five minutes without blowing something up?" The Honey Bear began his usual scolding.

"Not my fault they fell for it again. 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' "

* * *

Somewhere on Mumbo's Mountain, the Shinigami child and Thompson sisters were recuperating from the earlier explosion.

"Kid, what are we going to do? As long as that bitch bird is with the bear, we'll never get him to come with us." Liz gritted her teeth just thinking about Kazooie. The golden eyed boy was pacing back and forth, turning around after eight paces and never breaking the cycle.

"We'll find a way... Patty, any ideas?" It was clear that he was running out of ideas if he was seeking guidance from the younger Thompson sister. The blonde however was lost in the scenery and immediately pointed and shouted what she had seen.

"I think I found Lord Death's brother!" Kid felt that he was making a dent in his forehead from how many times he has slapped every moment Patty had ever opened her mouth to say something. Though he was still curious as to what she was mistaking for his uncle.

On top of a hill, he could see a man wearing a skull mask, feathers decorating it, matching a staff he held in his hand. This mistaken relative was heading towards a skull shaped house that matched his own mask and staff.

"That's strange... Maybe we should go see this man." His curiosity getting the best of him, Kid began to trek up the hill to meet this skull man. Liz and Patty following him, just as curious as he was.

After catching his breath and regaining a calm composure, he approached the skull man, finding that he was no taller than Kid himself.

"Excuse me, but by any chance do you know a Bear that wears yellow shorts as well as a scarlet, and might I add, rude bird living in his backpack?" The shaman stared at Kid for a long minute before answering.

"Yes, I know Bear and Bird, Mumbo helped them with Magic." The word clicked in his mind, _Magic. 'Is this man a Witch?'_

"Magic you say? What are you exactly?" By then, the twin pistols manage to catch up with the golden eyed boy, yet their conversation went on as if they didn't exist.

"Mumbo is best Shaman of all Island."

Though Kid was sure that he was still a Witch despite the fancy label, witches still need to be kept under watch incase of incident. The young man turned to face his weapons, giving them a nod indicating that he needed them to transform. After which, Kid directed the pistols at the confused Shaman.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I need you to come with me." The Shaman trembled but found his courage again when he caught glimpse of a figure in the sky, in fact, he stepped aside just in time for Kid to get tackled down by a flying Banjo and Kazooie. Though the hit was unexpected, the golden eyed boy managed to recover in midair and roll before he hit the ground. Making the damage from the hit a minor back pain and dirt all over his suit, the latter bothering him the most.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends! If you want a fight, I'll give you one!" The Honey Bear yelled out as his new opponent dusted himself off.

"Kid, your dad wants him at the DWMA in one piece, nothing fatal, ok?" Liz reminded her meister, getting only a nod of understanding from him.

Blue eyes locked into golden, both glaring at each other with fire lighting their souls. In an instant, Kid vanished, appearing behind them and sweeping low with his leg to trip up his opponent. The sweep never connected, Kid was shocked to find that large wings sprouted from the backpack, allowing the backflip that Banjo performed to reach a higher height. The Breegul popping her head out and spitting out a barrage of blue eggs at the shocked Shinigami boy.

Bringing his pistols up, the young man began to fire and shattered the eggs before any could land their mark. Eggshells raining down on him afterwards. Seeing that his attack failed, Kazooie flapped her wings to allow flight again, the Bear and Bird soaring through the sky with bullets following their flight patterns. Even in the air, the Breegul fired more Blue Eggs down on the boy. Eventually one egg pelted Kid on his shoulder, although he expected an explosion, this egg however only caused pain. Though he was glad that a yolk didn't stain his shirt.

The blow was soon returned, Kid managed to see the pattern of their flying and managed to shoot one of Kazooie's wings, causing them to wobble and struggle to stay in the skies.

"Kazooie?! Are you ok?" Banjo was terrified from the thought that his friend was shot, the two decided to land and access the damage, but upon inspection of the wing, he found that there was no blood or wound. Despite being the midst of a battle, the bear couldn't help but want his questions answered. "What did you do to Kazooie!?"

"Have you noticed that I have not reloaded my Pistols at anytime during our skirmish?" The thought had never occurred to the Honey Bear, mainly due to being in the heat of the fight and avoiding any attack. "I don't need to reload because the bullets and condensed Soul Wavelengths. They may not be as lethal as real bullets, but they still pack a punch and are infinite in supply."

Still worrying that bullet harmed the Breegul's wing, Banjo took said bird in his hands much like a rifle and fired clear looking eggs with a mist around them. Upon instinct, Kid immediately shot the egg just feet away from his position, the results ending with a flurry of snow clouding his vision.

It was then that Banjo took the momentary blindness to dash in with his partner still in hand. Though he stopped when the Breegul began to glow a bright scarlet. Eventually, the form of Kazooie faded as it shifted into something that was far from his feather friend. With an even brighter flash, the Honey Bear gawked at the weapon he was holding. It appeared to be a sword but with many features. The blade swerved and curled at the end, making it appear like it was the beak of the bird. Three scarlet feathers adorned the hilt of the blade while the blunt of the hilt had the talons curving as if they held onto something.

"Kazooie... Is that you?" The blade flashed before revealing the image of the bird, he expression already stating what she was about to say.

"Of course it's me you moron." The whole ordeal caused the dazed Kid to come to his senses and notice the surprised expression on the Bear as he held his weapon.

"What's wrong? You have used your Weapon in it's original form, no?"

All the senseless fighting faded away while Banjo wanted to rationalize everything about this moment. "I have no idea what's happening right now..."

_'The confusion in his voice sounds genuine... No doubt that he has no idea on his power. Maybe now we can settle this on a diplomatic level.'_

"Your friend there is a Demon Weapon, much like my Pistols, Liz and Patty. Most Weapons appear as humans and can be wielded by a trusted Meister." Kid began as he tossed his pistols behind him to have the twins resume human form to show that they were done with fighting. "A Meister's job in the DWMA is to protect the world from Kishins and in hopes of making their Weapon a Death Scythe, a weapon powerful enough to be wielded by Death himself."

The Honey Bear gasped at stared at Kid with wide eyes. "So you guys are good... I thought you wanted to hurt us."

"My apologies, when we first met, I didn't know you had your Weapon in your backpack, I thought that you were harboring the Soul of a Weapon inside you... Which is not exactly a good thing. Things only got more difficult when the Bird began mouthing us and sending us flying towards oblivion." A tic mark appeared on his head as he mentioned the explosions and Kazooie's behavior.

"Sorry about her, Kazooie is really... Rude." Once again, the Breegul appeared on the blade.

"You're lucky I can't peck you right now, so hit yourself with the blade!" Banjo rolled his eyes and continued getting information from the golden eyed boy.

"Forgive, we haven't properly introduced ourselves." He reached out his hand for a handshake, one which the Bear took in his paw and returned it. "My name is Death The Kid, call me Kid for short."

"Banjo."

"The hell kind of name is 'Death The Kid'?" The two sighed upon hearing the Breegul call out to them. The twin pistols walked beside Kid and soon had the eldest sister shaking his paw.

"My name is Liz Thompson, and this is my little sister Patty." The Bear smiled and soon found that his other paw was clutching the regular bird.

"My name's Kazooie, don't forget it if you know what's good for you!" The bird flapped her wings and soon hopped back into her backpack. The Honey Bear, Kid, and Liz each sweat dropped from her actions.

"If it's not too much trouble, I need to take you to my Father, it's the whole reason we were here in the first place." Kid stuck his hand out and soon had a black smoke in the shape of skulls emitting out of his sleeves, only to form a skateboard that he was seen flying on earlier.

"On one condition, you leave Mumbo alone." The golden eyed boy closed his eyes and soon nodded.

"Deal, hop on and hold on tight, it's going to be a long ride." Kid indicated to his skateboard, the Thompson sisters resuming weapon form and placing themselves in their meister's hands.

"Alright..."

* * *

**Yaahooo! Chapter Threeie done! Can't wait for the next chapter, and I promise, I'll call it chapter four and not this lame pun! Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Whole New Country

**I really love writing Banjo's innocent character, as well as Kazooie's very 'rude' behavior. I just love those two in general. Anyways, if you don't want to read for whatever reason, just simply cease to exist.**

**Disclaimer: I got no rights.**

* * *

_'Why did he have to have flying a skateboard as transportation?' _The Honey Bear sighed as he felt his grip tighten on the teenage boy. Banjo was having difficulty trying to keep calm, but the fact that he had to hang on was getting to him. He just couldn't stand having to be in this position for a such a long period of time, he would much prefer flying freely with Kazooie, but his feathered friend couldn't fly in the sky forever. Though when land came into view, Banjo was opting to take a break. However, he did not want to do it so soon.

The Honey Bear felt his mind wander in questions when he paid attention to the mainland. All sorts of humans, vehicles, houses, and plenty of streets. The scenery being far from what his nice isolated home in Spiral Mountain. He hardly had seen any humans back in the entire island, now everywhere he turned he could see nothing but. He was beginning to get worried that he was going to stand out too much. Then again, from what he's seen in Kid, other weirder things could exist.

"Um Kid..." Banjo tugged at the side of the teenager. The young man turned his head to look at the Honey Bear.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can we take a break, I'm getting... Stiff and sore." As soon as he spoke out, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, already recognizing it to be his feathered friend.

"Don't ask, just jump off, I'll make sure you land safely!" Listening to Kazooie, Banjo released Kid from his grip and took a step back into the air, left falling down to the earth bellow and waiting for the Breegul to slow their descent. It was when he felt his body do a complete 360 that he realized that Kazooie was taking her sweet time. Eventually the bird finally popped out of the backpack and flapped her wings.

The decent was reduced to being a soft landing, allowing Banjo to feel nothing more than hard, hot concrete beneath his feet. Without the breeze from flying, the air around him seem to be consistently warm, his fur already getting a bit damp from sweat. In a matter of seconds the Shinigami boy landed beside him and tossed his weapons behind him, the sisters resuming their human forms and stretching their limbs.

"Man does it feel good to stretch." The eldest stated, popping her back rather loudly. Banjo looked away and noticed that Kid was beginning to walk leisurely around.

"Hey Kid, where are you going?" The Honey Bear, along with the Pistols, ran up to his side and asked where he was going. He rubbed his stomach and blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"I'm starving, so I figured this break is a nice chance to get something to eat." Death the kid took a moment and stared over at Banjo. "What about you, Banjo, getting hungry yourself?"

The Honey Bear felt like his whole being was being probed again by the stare of young man, only this time he didn't feel fear, just embarrassed. "I guess I am, haven't eaten anything since this morning." Though taking a moment to think about what he just said, Banjo couldn't help but wonder how much time had passed since breakfast. Everything was just going at a fast pace this whole day.

"Right then, let's see if we can find a nice restaurant around here." The golden eyed boy stated while they all walked together in a group, minus Kazooie who had remained in the backpack and watched the scenery pass by. As the group treaded through the streets, the Honey Bear couldn't help but feel the stares from the citizens. Although it was a possibility that it was due to the group as a whole, he was more aware that the eyes were all on him.

_'Don't humans ever interact with other animals...?'_

"Banjo, something bothering you?" The voice of Liz caught him out of his thoughts. He stared at the blonde for a moment, sighing as he came clean.

"Everyone is staring at me..." She smiled at him and immediately pet his head, her touch being gentle yet rough at the same time.

"It's only because you're adorable, right, Kid?" Her comment caused the Honey Bear to flush with embarrassment. Before the shinigami boy could add his input, the bird added hers.

"Nah, it can't be, he's too ugly." Which led to the elder Thompson to argue with the bird for a few minutes. Banjo being caught in the middle, both metaphorically and physically, feeling very nervous from having being called adorable. Eventually the Honey Bear felt it was best to walk away so that they could make progress instead of standing in one spot the whole time. Eventually Kid had enough of the two.

"Banjo, if I may?" The young man started after the Honey Bear, reaching for the straps of his backpack and removing it from his arms. The Honey Bear stared questionably as his backpack was placed on the younger Thompson sister. "Patty look! It's a Giraffe!"

"I wanna snap it's neck in two~~!" The hyper active girl began to blindly chase in the direction that her Meister pointed to. Liz following after her for two reasons, to stop the rampage that was her sister and the sheer fast that she was not going to lose an argument with Kazooie.

"Sorry about that Banjo, I just couldn't stand the constant noise." Banjo was a bit distracted from the people that passed by, all still stared at him as if he was a monster. Catching wind of the concern for his image, the shinigami began to think of a way to lift his spirit. "Let's not waste anymore time standing around."

With some weight off his shoulders, the Honey Bear managed to keep the position beside Kid, feeling a bit more safer next to him then trailing behind him. In a brief amount of time, the golden eyed boy led his new friend into a café where they took their seats and looked through the menus.

"Hmmm..." Banjo hummed to himself as he couldn't decide what to get. He was used to cooking his own food, and even then it wasn't a wide variety. He couldn't believe of the choices he could make, all sounding promising but he was scared of what he might get.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh... Just can't really decide." The teenage boy shut his eyes for a moment before smiling and calling over their waiter.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich with a glass of water, my friend here will have a cup of tea with honey and some fried steak." The waiter nodded as he wrote down the orders and walked away. "If you don't like how it turns out, let it be on my conscious."

The Honey Bear smiled at him and felt glad that he was no longer anything close to the enemy he assumed he was. Kid was actually being a concerned friend to him, if his father is anything like him, he was looking forward to meeting Death._ 'Can't believe I'm actually happy to meet Death. I wonder what he's like...'_

"Hey Kid, what's Lord Death like?"

"My Father... How should I explain this..." The young man's face seemed to be in a confused state, his hand came up to rub his temples. "He's very... Strange, it's best you wait and see what I mean." Banjo was lost for what he meant, he was hoping for a more direct answer, but this only caused him to worry about the near future.

In a short moment, their meals and beverages came, Kid watched carefully as Banjo began to cut a piece of the meat. He was a bit surprised to see the bear use actual table manners and utensils, for an animal, he expected more of a ferocious approach. Though he should have known better, just because someone was of an animal decent, doesn't mean that they aren't civilized.

"It's delicious!" The shinigami boy smiled that his instincts were right.

"Glad you like it."

* * *

After their meals were finished and paid for, the two eventually found the pistols and Kazooie. Apparently the bird and brunette called a truce after getting exhausted from having to deal with the younger sister. Thankfully, Patty did not assault any giraffes.

With their troubles behind them at the moment, the group resumed their trip to Death City. Banjo still felt nervous from the height as well as the close proximity of the golden eyed boy. But at least he knew that the trip was coming to a close. After an hour had passed, Banjo began to notice a drastic change in scenery.

The buildings were scarce now, roads looked a bit more beaten and worn down. The grassy terrain was replaced with more barren sand dunes, save for a forest the seemed out of place. But the one thing that stood out the most was the large structure. It appeared to be many buildings of many different oblong shapes and sizes. As well as colors that didn't seem to match well with the others. The whole thing seemed to surround a larger building at the center, a skull being one of the most noticeable details about the main building. As well as large candles that seemed to decorate it, it's flames appearing to be dangerously real.

"Welcome to Death City." Liz announced from her Pistol form, though Banjo could barely hear over the wind blowing in his ears. He was amazed by the whacky design of the entire city. In a few moments, Kid hovered just before the entrance of the large building. The Honey Bear immediately stepping off to get his feet on solid ground again. The Thompson sisters following as well as Kid.

"Alright, just follow me, I'll take you to my father." Banjo could hear Kazooie popping her head out of the pack, but for a moment she was quiet, scanning the area. "Are you ready?"

The Honey Bear stared at sun for a moment, noticing that it was a bit cartoonish with a deep laugh that echoed outward. He was taken back by how different it was to his usual findings back home. "I guess..."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, hard to write nowadays for some reason. But anyways, I still hope my writing is good enough to be worth the wait. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
